A Dragons Heart
by Kaiba's Time Shard
Summary: To keep his little brother safe from his true self, Seto Temporal Kaiba hides his Dragon heritage powers inside a blue diamond his heart. But, Pegasus captures his human soul;Seto's powers are out of control!. Now he must share his secret with someone doesn't even like! Rated T: some brief language and some blood. [TEMPOLARY DISCONTINUED; SOME CHAPTERS BEING REDONE]
1. Prologue:Nightmare Of Truth

A Dragon's Heart Prologue:

The Nightmare of Truth

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FROM YU-GI-OH! IF I DID, WELL... YU-GI-OH! WOULDN'T CALLED THAT & SO MUCH MORE!**

" _ **Diiiiaaeeellleegrrraa**_ **!** " roared a metal creature as it chase after a small boy. " _Please go away! Don't hurt me!_ " cried the boy with tears streaming down his face. As the kid was being backed into a corner; the metal creature rises its large metal crested head and let out another thunderous roar " _ **Diiiiaaeeellleegrrraa! Mooookeeeuuuubeeeeaa!**_ " then its mouth began to glow as it prepares to attack and kill the young boy. " _Big brother, please save me!_ " screamed the boy then everything turned pitch black.

13-year old Mokuba Kaiba screams in agony as he shot up from his bed, now awake from his nightmare." _Mokuba! What's wrong? Are you okay?_ " asked 17-year old Seto Kaiba, who looked worried. He quickly ran to side of his little brother bed and held out his arms. " _Oh, Seto.._." Mokuba cries as he wraps his arms around his big brother " _I had that-that nightmare again. The one w-with the..._ ". " _Shhh...You're okay, you're okay._ " cooed Seto as he rubs his 13 year old brother's back " _It was just a nightmare... just a nightmare, Mokuba._ "

It was about 4:00 in the morning when he was finally able to calm down Mokuba and went back to sleep, Seto kisses him on the forehead and left the room. As Seto quietly shuts his brother's bedroom door and sighs deeply. Seto sat down in front of the bedroom door and he began cry " _Oh...Mokuba. I really wish it was a nightmare... I really do...I'm so sorry,Mokuba..._ ".

 **CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT THE METAL CREATURE IS? IF YOU CAN, I WILL SEND YOU A DRAWING OF IT THAT I DREW! ( HINT: IT SIAD IT'S NAME IN THE STORY! ;)**

 **PLS ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY! ;) ;)**


	2. Chapter1:A Dragon's Soul Is Never Caught

A Dragon's Heart Chapter 1:

A Dragon's Soul Is Never caught

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FROM YU-GI-OH! IF I DID, WELL... YU-GI-OH! WOULDN'T CALLED THAT & SO MUCH MORE!**

7 months later...

" _ **Now, my Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon! Use your 'Blue Toon Puff Lighting' to eliminate the rest of his life points!**_ "laughed Maximillion Pegasus, as the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon destroyed the rest of Seto Kaiba's life points.

" _Now, then I believe that I made a deal with you; Kaiba boy..._ " mocked Pegasus as he pulled back his hair revealing the Millennium Eye " _And I won, so I get your soul!_ ". " _I'm sorry, Mokuba._ " Kaiba said quietly and close his eyes then braces himself." " _ **Kaiba!**_ " yelled Yugi Moto and his friends as they watched Kaiba's soul become trapped inside a duel monster card.

" _Take this empty shell out of here. He can do dishes or something._ " said Pegasus slyly. Kaiba's body actually had resisted for a minute then began to walk away with the guard. It looked Kaiba mumbled something to Pegasus.

" _ **Pegasus! You're a monster! I will defeat you and free the souls you have locked away in them shadows!**_ " shouted Yami Yugi in anger.

As Kaiba walking out of the dueling area, Teà Gardener notice something different in Kaiba's eyes. " _His eyes..._ " thought Teà " _The pupils their not gone. They've become a thin slits. They almost look like...a pair of_ _ **dragon eyes**_ _..._ "


	3. Chapter2:Something Different

A Dragon's Heart Chapter 2:

Something Different

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FROM YU-GI-OH! IF I DID, WELL... YU-GI-OH! WOULDN'T CALLED THAT & SO MUCH MORE!**

" _I'm telling you guys, I don't think that Kaiba's soul was completely captured in the card that Pegasus used!_ " exclaimed Teà as she sat in a chair in Yugi's room at Pegasus' castle. " _Come on, Teà. When Kaiba left the dueling area, he looked exactly what Yugi's gramps when his soul was captured and his little brother too._ "said Tristan as he was laying down on Yugi's bed. " _Teà, what did you see?_ " asked Yugi as he was combing through his hair.

" _You know how Mr. Moto's and Mokuba's eyes didn't have pupils; like their eyes were empty right._ " " _Yeah_ " answered everyone. " _Well, Kaiba's pupils were still there. I mean you couldn't see it very well but they were like small slits._ " explained Teà. " _I don't know, but I think that we should all bed so we can talk about it tomorrow morning._ " yawned Bakura.

After everyone had went to bed, Tristan had to drag Joey into their bedroom because he had already fallen asleep;which made Yugi laugh a little. Yugi climbed into bed and closed his eyes then went into his soul room. The spirit of the puzzle was waiting for him there. " _Good evening, Yugi._ "said the spirit. " _So,do you think Kaiba's soul was completely captured, Spirit?_ " asked Yugi.

" _Actually I think that I have to go with Teà, Yugi._ " answered the spirit. " _Huh...why?_ " asked Yugi.

" _Because..._ " explained the spirit " _Just before Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to captured his soul, I heard him say that he couldn't be contained._ " " _Really?_ " questioned Yugi. " _Yes. I'm not sure what he meant,but you should get some sleep now because you have a big day tomorrow. I'll let you know if I sense anything. Okay?_ " said the spirit. " _Alright... Well, good night spirit._ " said Yugi and left the soul room. As Yugi left, Yami quietly thought to himself " _After Yugi falls asleep, I will take over his body and go find Kaiba for myself. I know something is wrong._ " It was about 9:25 pm when Yugi fell asleep, then Yami quickly took control of Yugi's body and left the bedroom to search for Kaiba's body.


	4. Chapter3:Blood Bath Part 1

A Dragon's Heart Chapter 3:

Blood Bath Part 1

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FROM YU-GI-OH! IF I DID, WELL... YU-GI-OH! WOULDN'T CALLED THAT & SO MUCH MORE!**

It was about 9:35 p.m when Kaiba's body was forced to do dishes. Even though that his body couldn't move properly without his soul, his mind however was running non-stop with thoughts and threats. "Man! Don't you find that a bit creepy that he still has his pupils, when the other prisoner doesn't?" asked one guard. "Yeah."

replied the other guard. As the guards continue to talk, thoughts came into Kaiba's mind "if I don't hurry up and finish these...or these idiots are going to be killed by...my...my..." then Kaiba's eyes glowed blood red when the the guards say something dirty about his brother and turned around in a flash. " _ **Huh**_ _?_ _ **Aaaahhhhgg**_ _!_ " screamed both guards then everything went silent. Within seconds, blood was splattered all over the room.

Now with large fangs and huge metal claws; covered with human blood, Kaiba was already starting to transform his true nature. " _Shit!... hhh...God dam you, Pegasus! Because of you!... And now that I have tasted human blood...hhh... I... I can feel my-m-my insanity...s-s-slipping away!_ " cursed Kaiba as he ran out of the room and into the darkness of the hallway, slowly transforming.


	5. Chapter4:Blood Bath Part 2

A Dragon's Heart Chapter 4:

Blood Bath Part 2

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FROM YU-GI-OH! IF I DID, WELL... YU-GI-OH! WOULDN'T CALLED THAT & SO MUCH MORE!**

Meanwhile, Yami had heard the screams and the smell of blood became stronger has he got closer, Yami heard a person moaning " _Maybe it's the person who had screamed earlier._ " he thought. Suddenly, Yami saw a pair of glowing blood shot red eyes in the darkness "Who's there?". As the person came closer, Yami realize who it was " _ **Oh My God! Kaiba!?**_ " Yami called out as ran towards Kaiba " _How is he moving without a soul?_ " Yami thought to himself.

When Yami saw Kaiba's huge metal claws and saw that Kaiba was covered in human blood; Yami was in complete shocked. " _What the...!,_ _ **Kaiba!?**_ _What happened to you!? How are you even still moving!?_ " asked Yami as he grabbed Kaiba's shoulders and looking into his blood red eyes. " _Blood...I need blood...and flesh..._ " moaned Kaiba. " _What?_ " asked Yami. " _ **BLOOD! I NEED BLOOD, YOU LITTLE PORCUPINE BITCH! AND FLESH!**_ " screeched Kaiba; then bit down hard on Yami's shoulders with his large steel fangs and tearing out blood and flesh. Yami cried out in agony then quickly jumped back from Kaiba's grip.

" _Did Kaiba just_ _ **bite**_ _me?!_ " Yami questioned painfully himself in shock. " _Your blood tastes so good, porcupine..._ " hissed Kaiba as he licks his lips now with Yami's blood. " _What the hell did Pegasus do to Kaiba's body!_ " said Yami. Not wanting to get Yugi's body to be more damage, he was about turn around and run taking one quick look at Kaiba's face, suddenly Yami saw tears building up around and streaming down from Kaiba's blood red eyes.

" _Wait a second, is Kaiba crying?_ " thought Yami " _If he's crying, that means that he still has some of his soul!_ ". So, Yami quickly thought of a plan " _If one millennium idem can cause one's to lose their mind; then maybe my millennium idem can cause one's to gang some of their mind back!_ " said Yami then activated his Millennium Puzzle " _Kaiba, I did this once before the you and it helped you. Hopefully this time it does the same thing._ _ **MIND CRUSH!**_ "

Kaiba had took the mind crush head on, then just like that Kaiba fell down; face first on to the cold tiled floor. After waiting a few minutes, Yami quickly ran over to Kaiba's body and looked closely at it " _He looks like some sort a twisted version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon._ " Yami said quietly as he began to drag Kaiba's body to Yugi's bedroom.

 **THERE IS AT LEST 1 MORE CHAPTER TO THIS STORY. THERE IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE** **A** **PREQUEL & ****SEQUEL TO THIS STORY THAT WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING.**


	6. Chapter5:A Secret Must Be Kept

A Dragon's Heart

Chapter 5:

A Secret Must Be Kept

2 hours later...

Yami had set Kaiba's dragon-like body down in a chair and flop down on Yugi's bed. Kaiba had took a huge chunk out of Yugi's left arm and blood was still some what coming out of it. " _There is no way that Yugi is going to duel and not feel this pain._ " groaned Yami " _Even if I do heal this wound quickly._ " then sighed deeply. Suddenly, Yami heard Kaiba's body shifting and quickly sat up. Kaiba's irises had turned back to its original neon blue color but his pupils they were thin slits; Kaiba blinked several times before his eyes had adjusted to the light " _W-Where am I?_ " Kaiba said lazily trying to sit up in the chair he was in but wasn't able to. " _You're still at Pegasus' castle, Kaiba. Don't you remember?_ " answered Yami.

It took a second for Kaiba to realize who the voice belong to, but when he did jumped out of the chair very quickly and fell on to the floor. Yami tried to help him get up but Kaiba refused " _ **Why the hell are you even trying to helping me!?**_ _You shouldn't even see me like this...never..._ " said Kaiba as he curls up into a ball and started to cry " _Kaiba... I was-_ " " _ **Don't Kaiba me, you spirit!**_ _I-I-I..._ " shouted Kaiba but stopped when he saw Yami's injuries and began to cry more. Yami was shocked that Kaiba had called him "Spirit" instead of "Yugi". " _Kaiba... How do you know that I'm not Yugi?_ " asked Yami. " _I've always known that you and him are two different people. I saw you hovering around him and saw him transformed into you..._ " whimpered Kaiba as he turned around and facing towards Yami. The two young men stared at each other for a little while then Kaiba asked " _Are you wanting to know why I'm like this, huh?_ "; slumping against chair and sighing.

" _Not unless you want me to know, Kaiba._ " answered Yami. " _You might as well,_ _ **BUT**_... _a secret must be kept...Spirit._ " replied Kaiba " _Not even to Yugi._ " " _Very well, Kaiba. I promise._ " said Yami. The hours had passed when Kaiba had finally finished his story, Yami couldn't believe what he heard. " _So... If my soul becomes captured again after this... I have no chance of becoming human again and I will become an evil immortal monster and destroy everything that I love..._ " quietly exclaimed Kaiba with tears in his eyes as he looks toward the rising sun. " _Kaiba... I promise that I'll do anything in my power when Yugi not looking or awake to help you._ " exclaimed Yami. " _Thank you so much, Spirit._ " answered Kaiba. " _Please call me Yami._ " replied Yami. " _Thank you, Yami..._ " smiled Kaiba " _Now, go and beat that_ _**Toon Bitch**_ _so you_ can free our families." And with that being said, Kaiba left the room quietly. As Kaiba ran down the hallway, he told himself that he was glad to see that someone actually accepted who he was; even if it is a 5,000 year old spirit.


End file.
